


The Last One Comes Running Home

by RhymeReason



Series: Becky writes vent pieces using Haikyuu!! characters [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cutting, Fear, Fluff, Minor Angst, Other, mention of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a time in the hospital because he cut himself too deep, Hinata comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last One Comes Running Home

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of a fic I posted earlier (Sunshine On My Windowsill) You will want to read that before you read this  
> I also wrote this at 11 oclock on a school night so sorry lol

"Are you sure, Hinata?" Kageyama asked, his brow furrowed with worry, just like Hinatas moms had been when she asked him the same thing the day before.  
Hinata nodded. "I'm sure. I want to see the rest of the team again."   
After a moment of hesitation, Kageyama nodded back. "Okay. Let's go."   
Together, the two walked into the big open gym where the rest of the Karasuno volleyball team waited.   
It had been a week since the incident and Hinata hadn't seen anyone on the team except for Kageyama in the time since. But now they all knew about Hinatas depression and they would think he was weak. Weak for having depression, for cutting, for not telling anyone. Or at least that's what Hinata thought.   
The gym went silent at their entrance. All eyes turned towards Hinata. He didn't look back at them.   
Hinata walked forward in the silence, his head down and Kageyama a pace behind him. He stopped in front of Daichi and bowed. He said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm sorry."   
Daichi stared at him. Hinatas heart thumped in his chest. The silence was heavy around them as everyone watched the two with bated and shocked breath.   
The silence was broken by Daichi roughly grabbing Hinata, pulling him into a hug and speaking softly. "You have nothing to be sorry for."  
Hinata gripped the back of Daichis shirt and hugged him back tightly. He pushed his face into his captains chest. Tears rolled down his cheeks.   
Another pair of arms wrapped around him, from behind him this time. Suga.   
"It's not your fault, Hinata." The silver haired boy said.   
Another person came forward. "You'll be okay." Asahi said.   
"We've got you." Nishinoya.  
"Don't worry about it." Tanaka.  
"We are here to help you." Yamaguchi.   
"That sucks." Tsukishima.   
The final person stepped forward and joined the now group hug around the small middle blocker. "It won't last forever." Kageyama said.   
Hinata was sobbing now. There were so many emotions swirling around inside him that it was hard to tell what exactly Hinata was feeling. But the biggest feeling there was gratefulness.   
Surrounded by all those people, just for a moment, Hinata believed what they were saying. It would be okay eventually. And until it was okay, Hinata wasn't alone.   
His family had him.


End file.
